


[Podfic of] The Curious Incident of Eduardo in the Night-Time

by knight_tracer



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i> Eduardo drunkenly tries to break into Mark's house to get back something of his. Mark isn't about to let a challenge go.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Curious Incident of Eduardo in the Night-Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Curious Incident of Eduardo in the Night-Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166231) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> Beta by [leish](http://leish.dreamwidth.org)

Length: 55:50  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Curious%20Incident%20of%20Eduardo%20in%20the%20Night-Time.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Curious%20Incident%20of%20Eduardo%20in%20the%20Night-Time.m4b)


End file.
